The Two Parallels Of The Same Coin
by chachingmel123
Summary: In a parallel world, wanted mad scientist Kuu Hizuri, had just completed his latest project, 'Kuon', which funny enough, bores a startling resemblance to a certain golden eyed Japanese girl. He ends up jumping through a portal to another world, a world where he's not a criminal but a Superstar? His creation is actually a rising actress?
1. Chapter 1

The Two Parallels of the same coin.

Summary: In a parallel world, wanted mad scientist Kuu Hizuri, had just completed his latest project, 'Kuon', which funny enough, bores a startling resemblance to a certain golden eyed Japanese girl. He ends up jumping through a portal to another world, a world where he's not a criminal but a Superstar!? His creation is actually a rising actress!? And since when could he speak French so well!?

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED!" A voice yelled through a megaphone.

The man named Kuu Hizuri, tched, hearing the voice coming outside, couldn't the police just drop down and die already?

He had been chased for ten years, by this annoying bunch of people and they still hadn't given up, despite his clever escaping every time.

Now, you must be wondering why the police would be after the Kuu Hizuri, the man who had everything and flooded the A list like a tornado, other than to ask for protection or to ask for an autograph.

The answer was.

He was none of these things.

He wasn't a celebrity, he wasn't married to a beautiful supermodel, in fact the most high class relationship he ever had was, when his friend from years back, dragged him out of his lab on a blind date, with the man's sister.

He found out that people tend to stay away from you, when your more interesting in seeing what was behind all that skin instead of getting to know the person personally.

He could be classed as another Kuu Hizuri from another world, a world where he was more of a frightening figure than an A class celebrity, people actively avoided him on the streets, the moment his face was revealed.

As a man who science, he wasn't at all surprised that the same friend happened to walk in and saw something he shouldn't, of course he took care of it but not before the man managed to run to the police, and thus the manhunter began, ever since than, the police had been on his ass constantly, and he was sick of it, he couldn't get a moment's peace before somebody started screaming and calling the cops.

He was almost tempted to just hand himself in, so that in court, he would give everybody the 'fuck you' finger just to see their faces before, he was carted enough to death row.

But then, what would happen to his work, research, his pride and joy?

He didn't trust the government one bit to take care of his work and treat if with the proper respect it deserves or try to pass it off as their own, because even though, what he did was twisted, it produced results that would be beneficial for the advancements of medicine and could certain be used to build super soldiers for the country.

That's why he was burning it all.

All except one.

"Creator, is it time to leave?" A voice called out, drawing his attention.

He turned to find a small figure sitting on top of the platform.

The person could have more than eight years old, it could have easily mistaken, for a girl since of it's very feminine face, it was wearing what looked like clothes made from pillow cases but only Kuu know what was hidden underneath, this person definitely was no female, it couldn't be classed as human either.

It was his greatest achievement to date, a living organism that showed intelligence, the result of all those dissection of the human body he undone for years.

He called it 'Kuon', and he definitely didn't think the government would allow the results of his hard work to live as soon as they found it, it wasn't human, they most likely would try to do their own experimentation to see if it could be weaponized in anyway.

And he just couldn't move to another country, his features had become so recognizable now due to his experiments, that he couldn't even walk around in disguise before somebody grabbed the phone and dialed the police on him, he know he would sooner or later get caught and face execution by electric chair so that's why he was leaving.

He had no intention of dying, soon.

Not only did he manage to complete his creation but he managed to finish his secret project on the side that would assure his escape.

And what is it you ask?

A device that would open a portal to another world, a world that was like his own, but held many difference, he had yet to explore the world, to determine if there was another him in the world, because how could he, when the Police were practically banging down his door?

"yes, it's time" He said, as his creation whooped, finally it would get to out of the lab and go somewhere. "Fire up the Portal"

Kuon immediately pulled the big lever with all his strength and the Portal roared to life.

Just than the sound of the door collapsing was heard and feet began to make their way through the house and some were going to basement, hearing the deafening sound of the Portal.

Kuu know he had to leave now, he grabbed Kuon.

"STOP!" A man's voice shouted, and Kuu turned to find several guns being pointed at him. "Drop the kid" seeing the child in the man's arms, not knowing the child in the man arms wasn't a child at all, the wind created by the portal was making it hard to see..

Kuu than gave them the middle finger before saying. "I've grown bored of this world, it's time for me to move on" and with that, he leapt through the portal, ignoring the guns.

Shot were heard behind him but because of the force from the Portal, they all missed.

The Police men then attempted to go after him.

They didn't even noticed the ticking sound as they approached the portal before the world exploded around them and their bodies died in a blaze of glory, their screams being drowned out by the explosion.

#A random World#

Kuu landed, in a puddle.

And it was raining.

Great, my hair is wet. He thought, before releasing his creation onto the ground, who immediately looked around with fresh and eager eyes, even though they were in an old alleyway.

"Kuon, stick close" he instructed, he was he wasn't sure if the explosion he left behind had killed all of them and said. "And take note of the way people are dressed as we walk by"

"Okay, creator" Kuon said.

Before he headed to, where he could vaguely see as an exit through the rain, Kuon could see just fine through the rain due to his special eyes and because it was so heavily raining, it provided them with the perfect cover in case they were, dressed strangely compared to those from this world.

People wouldn't take notice of them because they could barely see two footsteps in front of them.

His round glasses provided protection somewhat from the rain.

He was positive, he could see some kind of newsstand not that far from them and with expertise of a master, he swipe one of the papers from the rack before the man even realized he was even there.

He than ducked under a nearby alleyway, it would provide him some shade and he finally got his first good look at the date.

It was August 4, 1992.

He also noticed that none of the text below was in English, instead it was in French.

He landed somewhere in France?

"Did you see people clothes" He said.

"Yes, Creator" Kuon said.

"Good, than, let's if we could get some better clothes" He said, he could easily steal some money to get them new clothes. "I'm also tasking you, to find the nearest illegal Passport maker that would get us new identities."

"Yes, Creator" Kuon said, always happy to help.

"Let's go" He said, using the rain as a cover, he stole more than a few hundred Euro's from people wallets, he learnt that when you were stealing from somebody, never strike the same place twice, always keep moving, it made it so much harder for them track you down.

He stole from several streets, before he deemed he had enough money to go shopping for new clothes and a place to sleep.

For experience, he know what to look out for when came to shops from a mere glance, always pick the one, that didn't ask where you got the money from, the moment somebody dumps a huge wad of cash on the desk, as long as you have money, than they were fine with it.

The clerks were more than happy to fit them both with a new wardrobe and direct them to a hotel that they could stay in for a bit.

Hours later, they both walked out of the shop, dressed in completely different clothes and looking more from this world, before checking into a high class hotel.

Who receptionist was more than happy to help them seeing they were dressed so well and could clearly afford a room here.

They stayed in the hotel for a week or so, in which Kuu, easily hacked into every government bank account, in each country and withdraw a small amount from each account, into a several dummy accounts that went all over the world, it was sure to be very confusing for anyone trying to track the money, before dummy money took it's place and the real money went into one account.

An account that had a firewall that would make any FBI technician, pale at the sight of it, if by some miracle somebody does get through, than he had the account itself, set so that the money will be released and the whole process will begin again, like an endless cycle.

But he won every time, there was no way it could be traced to him, no matter.

And after he got the money, he than contacted a fake passport maker, under a voice modifier, the person quickly realized that this person might be a dangerous, if he was even hiding his voice from him and only asked the price for two passports.

By next Monday, they both had new ID's.

His passport when it came, didn't read Kuu Hizuri, instead it read 'Gérald Vidal', and what was more interesting was the couple of documents attached to it, that he was sure he didn't threaten the man to send.

It was documents outlining his entire 'life', down to the even the place he was born, it was so detailed that he would have thought it was real if he didn't know for a fact he wasn't born in this world.

And when he saw the paragraph that said he became a Lord at age 15, he almost choked, either this person was the worst liar in this world or the Universe was trying to justify him being here.

The fact that it listed 'Kuon Vidal' as his 'son', which he assumed was Kuon, along with a complete 'history' of his creations life up to this point, could mean. there was indeed another version of himself in this world along with Kuon, and the universe is trying to class them as different people.

There was only one way to prove, if his theory was correct.

He had to go to the address on the sheet, where he apparently lived, to find out if his theory was correct.

"Kuon" He said.

"Yes, creator" the seemly eight years old 'boy' said.

"I want you to locate this address for me" He said, showing him the address on a paper.

The being looked at it before his expression became distant and said "I've located it"

"Good, were leaving now" He said.

#30 minutes later#

Following Kuon the whole time, he braced himself to see if this was so kind of trap, being on the run for so long made him tense every time, a police car drove pass.

He fully expected to see a group of heavily armed police men waiting for him around the corner, instead he was pleasantly surprised to meet a giant steel gate, leading to what could only be called an extremely luxurious mansion.

He still didn't let his guard down, despite the surprise he was feeling.

One of the guards at the gate seemed to notice him and his companion and said.

"LORD VIDAL, YOUNG MASTER KUON, WELCOME BACK!" The man yelled in French, running out of his posting station to open the gate as fast he could and signaling to the other guard to help.

They both bowed rapidly before pulling the gate open.

None of the two moved, to stunned to move.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" One of the guards said, did they do something he didn't like?

For Kuu, it took several movements for him to collect his thoughts and say, with a strange smile. "There's absolutely nothing, wrong, I just didn't expect for you two, to do such outstanding job at your jobs." in complete French, he had no time to be surprised at the fluentness of his words.

The two man beamed at the praise.

"Well come on Kuon" He said, turning to his 'son' and saying "Let's get something to eat" before kneeling down at his ear level and whispering in his creation ear.

"For now, don't call me creator, call me dad"

"Yes, dad" the being said, having registered the command.

"Now follow me and act like you've lived here your whole life" He said, as he began to walk through the gate, Kuon followed closely behind him and as he walked through the giant gates to his new home, Kuu thought he was going to like it here.

A lot.

And scene!

So what do you think? I was thinking of leaving this or continuing this. If I do continue this, the next chapter will be about them adjusting to their new and apparently very privileged lives. Please Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

Both Kuu and Kuon, walked through the gates leading to a massive house.

"Good morning, Lord Vidal" One woman said, in perfect French, as they walked passed her and she bowed, she was dressed in a maid costume, and she wasn't the only one that bowed to them on the way to the front door.

They were bowed to, by a total of eight people before they reached the front door.

"Let me get the door for you, my lord" A man in a Butler uniform said, opening the door for him and his 'son' and Kuu thanked the man, while he inwardly had the most horridious smile on his face.

The door was opened and he walked inside to reveal a very luxuriously designed, spacious corridor, four doors on his left and right.

"Your coat, sir" Another man in a Butler uniform said, while a woman showed up to take Kuon coat.

He took his coat off and gave it to the man who immediately went to hang it up, the man came back and said. "Is there anything I can get for you, my Lord or for the young master?"

"Well now that you mentioned it" he said, ready to milk this for everything the universe got. "Can you get me, a grande skim wet cappuccino alongside a well cooked media steak with blueberries on the side" of course he had never tried this but it sounded like a good thing to have.

"So your usual, my lord?" The man said.

My usual? He thought.

"And would the young master also like his usual as well?" The man said, looking at Kuon who looked up, blinking owlishly.

"I think he would like that. after all he is a growing boy" He said, and Kuon noded, whatever his creator said.

"Very well, my lord" the man said, before saying. "your snack with be ready for you in an hour time, Dinner will be ready at six o'clock on the dot, my lord"

"Thank you, Victor" The name just flowed out of his mouth, without him releasing it.

"No problem, sir" The man said, before he left while Kuu wondered if this was another side effect of being in a different world.

Knowing complete strangers name's, he would have to add that to list of oddities that he found himself suddenly being able to do, underneath the mystery of suddenly being able to speak French as if he was born and raised here.

He turned to Kuon and said.

"Kuon to your room and make sure you don't talk about anything, that happened in the other world and make full use of the servants at your exposal" he said, he got the feeling that the Kuon here was actually some rich brat who didn't know what it meant to live like a normal child.

And at the same time, halfway around the world, 10 year old Kuon Hizuri sneezed.

Ch 2: Accepting their new lives.

How they both know exactly where their rooms where, was a mystery both of them had yet to solve.

"And sir, this is the contracts you to sign" His apparent Personal assistant said, she had barged in through his room, the moment she heard that he was 'back', which was five minutes after he put his feet up on his bed, she gave him an earful about running away from his responsibilities.

So much for being able to do what the hell he wanted, of course there would be a catch to all of them.

She then proceeded to dump a huge stack of paper in front of him with a smile and said. "Please finish this by next week"

And in that moment he was almost wishing he was an outlaw again, at least he had no responsibilities and said. "Fine, but I want a list of all the businesses, I own"

The women gave him a blank look, obviously not expecting that and said. "Yes, sir" because no matter how close they apparently where to each other, he was still of much higher social standing than her and she had to treat him with at least some respect, plus he was also her boss.

"You may go" He said, and she left, obviously not happy about it, there was a high possibility that he would just slack off for the day and only face it when it was three days to the deadline.

The door shut and he finally got a good look at the room that was apparently his own, he could actually choose any room to sleep in the house but he apparently liked this one the best.

It was extremely spacious, the bed was not only huge but looked extremely comfortable to the eye, beside it, was a beautiful crafted wooden table and chair, above it were pictures that would have mad anybody stop and stare.

Each photo was like a timeline of his apparent life from a certain point, in the first couple of photographs, it showed him with a woman he had never seen before in his life, she had red hair and looked like the kind of person who would have no problem with throwing him out the window if he annoyed her enough.

His apparent younger self, hair was much shorter, the front wasn't long enough to fall over his eyes but it wasn't short enough to feel the wind on his head. He was always seen in a black sleeveless jacket and a red shirt, his overall appearance come off more as a rocker than a mad scientist.

And then a few more images down the line, he steady saw how the women in the picture went through her pregnancy as he got older, before she suddenly became slim once again and he held his baby boy in his arms for the first time.

Kuu decided right there and then, that this universe was just plain creepy, why did every one of them looks so creepily realistic, he saw how Kuon become a toddler, only after three pictures did the women stop being in them and his apparent younger self decided to raise Kuon by himself.

Damn, he could see it all in his head, like some kind of movie.

It was like watching somebody else's life unfold right in front of him, without the emotions attached to them which was a blessing to him.

He didn't deal with emotion, if he had emotions he would have felt remorse for all those people he dissected.

And once he finished reviewing them all, he could honestly say that this was a very convincing room, if the room wasn't big enough for him, it branched out to what looked like a small apartment.

He, grabbed first sheet on top of the stack and his eyebrow rose when he saw it was a contract for a new oil factory in America, when he was clearly in France.

Was he actually a wealthy businessman here?

Just how much did he contribute to the whole world exactly?

Just how much did his mere name weigh in this world?

And was there any fear behind it?

Well, if he was going to find out more, he would have to look through all these stacks of paper.

Just then he heard a knock at the door and tensed, out of habit, he immediately went for the nearest thing that looked like it could be a weapon but had to remind himself, he wasn't wanted here, no police men were going to bust down his door, and there was certain no dead corpse by his side for him to hide and said.

"Come in"

The door opened to revealed the man he called, Victor and in the man's hand was what he had asked for.

"Should I have come back another time? I see your very busy my Lord, I'll just put this on the table" and the man left, closing the door behind.

However even though it was covered by a silver tin, the smell couldn't be contained and it immediately hit him nose, that wonderful smell... he was on it like a lion approaching his pray.

The meat flavor burst in his mouth, the moment it touch his tongue, he didn't realise how good it felt to eat home cooked food after such a long time instead of going out to food joints to eat, until now. His tastebuds were doing a conga line on his tongue, he could taste ever little flavor that sauce and the meat were releasing onto his taste buds.

He felt like he could die happily.

It was then, he resolved that he was going to make sure, he savored every last bit of each little bite, yes he could get used to this.

#3 hours later#

A knock, was heard at the door once again and this time, he didn't go into 'I've clearly done something wrong, so I either need to deal with it or for run' mode as he calmly said.

"Come in"

The same man came in again and informed him that dinner was ready and that his son was waiting for him in the dining room, while taking the leftovers from his food, not at surprised to see there wasn't even a crum left.

"And would you like your dinner clothes, my lord?" The man said.

And he just had to say.

"Dinner clothes?"

#20 minutes later#

It turned out his 'dinner clothes' was in fact a crisp black French design suit straight from Paris, his hair was jelled back, and his shoes were imported from Italy, he had never felt so overdressed just to eat his dinner before until now.

His son, which he should start calling it, his son, or it would raise a lot of questions, was dressed mirroring himself, Kuon looked every bit, the son of the wealthy lord and he had clearly pick up some mannerism, that was expected of him within the hour as part.

For a time, the only thing that echoed in the large dinner hall was the sound of metal hitting imported China plates.

And he realized with a start, he had absolutely nothing to talk about with his apparent son, all the conversation they had in the past was pretty much him, giving a demand or order.

"We need some privacy, leave" He said, and the servants in the room immediately left, when he was sure they were all gone and not ears dropping, he turned to his son and said. "So how are you finding it here"

Instantly the 'boy' eyes lit up as said. "My bedroom is so huge, dad. It's way bigger than the tube, and everybody is so nice to me here. They brought me lots of candy and sweets, they even gave me this thing called a gameboy advance, they said it wasn't out for a couple of years but they managed to get it before anybody else did. It's was really fun even though there was only one game but it was fine. The bed was massive and It was really soft too"

"Well I'm glad you like it" He said, "Because that's room is going to be your new room from now on, so you can be as loud as you want" since he was pretty sure, the walls were thick enough so sound doesn't pass through.

"Really?" Kuon said, in shock. "So I don't have to be really quiet like before and I don't have to go into a tube?"

"You don't have to be quiet here, and there will be no tube" He said, "I want you to get used to your new life while I get used to mine, as soon as I'm settled in. I will be calling a Tutor, after all children your age need to get a proper education."

"I'm a child?" Kuon said, wondering if a child was behind him, he always thought he was just a product of his creators dissections, that was what the man told him all the time.

"Well, your not a child in body" He said, "But the world itself believes you're a human and not a product of my experimentation. The world believes you as nothing more than a child, a boy in fact, and I have no intention of correcting that since it would cause problems, from today onwards you will be my child and to you, I will be your father"

"You'll be my father?" Kuon said, processing the new information.

"From now on you will address me as Father, my name to the world is Gérald Vidal but I will be better known to this world as Lord Vidal" He said, "And you" pointing to his apparent son. "Whenever somebody asks for your name, you will answer the name 'Kuon Vidal', son of Lord Vidal. You were born and raised in France. Do you understand?"

And Kuon said.

"Yes, father"

And scene!

So yeah, I made this into a story, next chapter,Kuon tutor arrives and the man is amazed by the little boy beside him, a few years pass before he's allowed to attend school with the other children from rich and prominent families and gets mistaken for a girl on his first day. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Parfait Vanier, was extremely famous in the teacher industry, those he taught usually went on to become somebody big, he was also quite an accomplished musician a couple of decades ago, winning awards left and right.

Once he retired he had happened to be convinced by one of his close friends to try teaching, already many people cued up wanting him to be their teacher instructor, but he didn't just take anybody.

He had taste.

Plus, he charged a fortune just to walk through your front door, which put a lot of people off, so basically only the very rich could afford somebody like him. Teaching was more of a hobby for him than a job, after all why would he rely solely on the income of it, when he had made enough money to live through his whole life very comfortably?

Plus teaching paid very well.

But there was just one downside to it.

Those he taught were usually unfortunately, snot nosed brats who were spoon feed a silver spoon all their life, being a teacher to only the wealthy and powerful, his pupils tended to think that they owned you just because their family were paying for your services, so they thought they could get away with anything.

But he showed them, by walking right out of the door and writing about his experience with the heir or mistress of a certain family, in his hugely popular blog that anybody who's anybody would read about, shaming that family in the process.

So he wasn't at all surprised when he got a call six months after his last teaching job, asking if he would like to teach a Lord only son, from the tone, he could say the person that was on the other end was a Butler.

The person didn't even pause when he stated his price for each day he was expected to teach for and the man asked if he would like to meet the Lord himself before he saw the child.

He was surprised by how close the house was to his own home, he wasn't awed by the giant luxurious mansion, expensive cars littering the driveway or the barely visible private helicopter on the roof, he had seen it all before.

He was just surprised that he wasn't tripping over brats, who were speeding, all over the large compound in their go karts or on horseback.

He received a warm welcome from a man, he assumed was the one that called him on the phone and was asked if he would like his coat taking off like usual and he said no.

As expected the place was grand, just as expected and he took the time to admire the work on the walls that he couldn't help but notice.

He was lead to one of the room, it was warm and comfortable, the man turned around and said.

"The lord will be with you in five minutes"

And with that, the man shut the door.

Ch 3: It's education time!

It was in fact five minutes for the man to appear, just like that man said, and he was surprised that the man neither dressed in such a way that showed off his money or wealth, nor did he have that 'I'm paying for you so I own you' vibe going on, like those in the past.

But that still didn't stop Parfait feeling very uncomfortable around the man.

There was just something about him that made a shiver go down his spine, his eyes were expertly hidden behind those round rimmed glasses but it didn't stop the feeling coming from them.

They talked for a bit, just normal stuff like who he taught in the past and how much he was charging for each hour he spent teaching, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The man said and then came a young and childlike voice.

"Father, it's me" the voice said. "Are you busy?"

"Good timing, Kuon, come in, I want you to meet your new tutor" the man said, and the door slowly opened and Parfait got his first look at the person he would be teacher.

And what a sight.

The boy couldn't have been no more than eight years old, he had short black hair just like his father but his eyes were that of a unique golden color that he had yet to see before, it made him wonder if the boy's mother was Japanese or of Asian blood, the child was so beautiful that he would have thought he was a girl at first if he wasn't told he was a boy and the clothes did not give it away.

As expected of a child of a Lord, he was dressed from top to bottom in very high quality clothes, the boy had clearly come back from horse riding, the way the boy just walked showed that he had clearly been trained in the art of fine walking.

But it lacked the arrogance of one born with everything he needed in life.

"This is my son, Kuon" The man introduced his son to him. "Kuon, this is your new teacher, Mr Vanier, please say hello"

But instead of the boy giving him that 'who are you and how much is my father paying for you look', the boy actually humbled himself and said in French.

"Nice to meet you, sir"

And Parfier was surprised, this one actually had manners!

"Kuon, he will be your new teacher from now on, I expect you to listen to him and try your very best in all your studies, along with homework" The man said.

"Yes, father" The boy said.

And that how their relationship started, Parfier would come around everyday around 9 in the morning and teach the son of a lord. Parfier quickly found it he was amazed by the little boy in front of him, it wasn't just a fluke that the boy happened to be polite because his father was in the room but he seemed honestly a pleasant person to be around.

Once he had told the boy what to do, he was like a machine, you just imputed the information and he would do the rest, the boy even found new and easy to understand way, to solve the most complex of problems.

Kuon Vidal was truly an amazing boy to teach, he pick learning the piano so fast and even the violin, there were days when he go into the practice room and hear a beautiful melody playing in the air, coming from an equally beautiful child.

The year and a half he spent teaching the boy, was honestly the best time he had ever had teaching somebody, he was even sad to see their time together was soon ending, the boy was certain a prodigy and he would do wonderfully if he ever entered the musical industry.

By the end of the first year, he didn't even care about the money he was paid, he would have happily taught the boy for free, he felt so much pride just to be the one to unlock the boy's incredible musical talents.

The day came for him to leave, and he could have never been more sadder to leave a student behind.

"Teacher"

He turned around to meet Kuon, who was now ten years old, the boy hair was longer and he had a more masculine physique about him.

"Thank you" the boy said with a bow.

"No thank you" He said, "If you ever feel like going into the music industry feel free to give me a call" knowing the boys father had his phone number.

The boy nodded and they went their separated ways.

Five year passed after that day and the young boy, turned into a boy who was making his way to adulthood.

Kuon was now 15 years old, his black hair barely reached the back of his neck, it was styled in a way that was masculine, he had slowly altered his body over the years to give the appearance that he was growing up and taking on a more masculine build. His shoulders were broader and his legs were longer.

He still looked like a girl though.

"Kuon" He heard his father say.

"You'll be late for school" His father said, today was the first day of school, at last, he was going to go to school just like everybody else, even if it was a school that had students from wealthy and rich families just like his own.

He was even expecting to see children from royal.

Kuon was dressed so high classed, his white shirt was snow white, his tie was velvet and clearly of very high class quality but his trousers and shoes looked to be the most expensive out of the whole set, just one look and you could tell he was the child of somebody.

If that didn't tell you enough, than all you just had to look at the bill for the first year of school and how the mere mention of the school name had weight in the world.

He looked like he had been fed everything with a silver spoon his whole life.

"I'm almost done" He said, the servant finished putting on the finishing touches to his appearance before finally releasing him from captivity.

A golden and white limousine was outside waiting for him, he was handed his bag which had his allowance in and the door was opened for him as soon as the driver saw him.

The door closed when he got inside.

At last.

He was going to public school, well private school.

#1 hour later at Blue Phoenix Academy#

He was in awe at the sight of the large building and was even more in awe at the students that literal the ground, each one of them were dressed similar to him and walking around like they weren't even in school.

This was what it meant to go to a rich and private school as this one.

If he didn't hurry, he would be late for class.

He must have looked strange to actually running to class, it was undignified of somebody born of higher birth.

His actions got whispers from others, as many wondered if he could be some kind of scholar student, but nobody ever heard of a student who got in because his grades were high enough.

Kuon found the room and quickly composed himself, he straightened his tie and flattered his hair down before knocking.

"Come in" An elegant sounding voice said, and the door opened automatically, no he didn't even touch it, it just opened by itself, he was surprised as hell.

All the student in the very large and luxurious room, stopped what they were doing, Kuon was amazed to see butlers and maids in the classroom serving students and cleaning up after them while they relaxed and chatted amongst themselves.

He walked in slowly, drawing attention.

He didn't see a teacher anywhere...

Wait.

"And who might you be?" A man in suit and a tie said in English.

"My name is Kuon Vidal" He said, back in French, the man seemed surprised that he answered back in French.

"Oh, you must be Lord Vidal, son" The man said, in French before turning to the whole class and said, in English. "Everybody we have a new student joining us today. His name is Kuon Vidal, son of Lord Vidal, please welcome him with open arms"

"Eh, that's a boy?" One girl said in English.

"I've never seen such a face on a guy" Another person said, in English.

"His parents genes must be crazy" Another person said.

But amongst the chatter, what he should have been most worried about was a certain young man sitting in the corner, looking at him a certain way.

Kuon didn't know why he felt suddenly very uncomfortable.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kuon has to deal with a guy who's a little too interested in his body, and who unknowingly awakens his true nature. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

Kuon, know that the situation he was currently in, it was best to handle it with a deep breath and try your best to act like everybody in the room, try his best to make it look completely natural, try his best to make it look like he belonged here, he got that from the many lesson his father happily supplied him on how he evade the police for so long.

So with a deep breath, so unnoticeable to anybody who hadn't trained themselves to be able to notice the smallest change in the human body, he walked comfortable forward, his head held high and with a vibe of superiority, he fully intending to sit by himself on a table that wasn't crowded and avoid all eye contact.

What he didn't expect was for someone to actually call to him.

"Hey, your Kuon right? why don't you sit next to me?" Someone weird guy said in English, he had long blonde hair and dressed in a very expensive looking fur coat sat in a chair fit for a king.

But what put him off about the guy was his eyes, how they were creepily looking at him.

Kuon, had only seen those eyes once before and that was when his father found a new person to cut up, the man usually stalked them for a bit before kidnapping them.

And right now, this guy was giving him the same look.

And Kuon know he had to avoid this guy as much as possible, so he sat somewhere else and acted like the guy never spoke to him.

"Ooh, the Prince has found a new target" One guy said, from afar before he said. "But doesn't he usual go for girls?"

"I know right, but who can blame him, slap a wig on his head and make him dress in girl clothes and you could swore he's a girl" another guy said. "He's pretty enough to pull it off, damn it. If the prince is after him, then I don't stand a chance"

His friend gave him a look.

"What?" The guy said.

"You can't deny that he would make a pretty cute girl"

Ch 4: The Kitten with tiger claws.

Kuon know he shouldn't be affected, but couldn't stop the shivers down his spine, how was he supposed to concentrate on anything if he had a creepy guy gazing at him with lust in his eyes?

"Master Vidal, would you like some Apple galettes?" A man in a Butler's uniform said, in English, and Kuon supposed since they were all students from all over the world here, It would be more convenient if they all spoke mainly in English, since it was the most popular language in the world.

Plus when your from a noble family, English is something your required to learn whether you like it or not, no matter which part of the world you come from.

And like a true Nobleman's son, he said.

"Thank you, please put it on a plate and can you also pour me some honey tea?"

"As you wish, Master Vidal" The man said, already placing a plate in front of him and going to get some tea from many of the large stock room.

That was just one more difference going here instead of a regular school, everybody was so high up that the school itself did not have any money problems when it came to food and getting the latest updated books and gadgets, they even had money to hire butlers and maid's just to make it feel more at home for the students.

Several eyes turned away when he said that, it was a good sign, he had convinced them he was just like them in everyone manner of sense, that he had been raised in high society.

But the one person he really wanted eyes off of him, was still gluing his eyes to the back of his head as he went about his business.

Ten minutes later the man came back with freshly grounded honey tea, another thing about being rich, you didn't spring for the 3 minute and presto you got tea stuff like a regular person, you had butlers who took imported coffee beans and grounded them up by hand, even though there was really no difference in taste except it was technically more fresher in taste.

The man placed his food and drink next him on the table while he returned back to the work assigned for him.

How to identify real artifices from the fakes, yes he know the work here was very different from the public schools, since they were all rich here, there was a high possibility that more than one of them would start buying priceless artifacts because they just could.

So being able to spot the fake one from the real one was very important for them, it made sure they didn't spend thousands on something that wasn't even a quarter of what they spent on it, they didn't like being swindle, if they were going to spend big money, than they were going to get their money's worth.

The windows behind him, were huge and it really let in the sunshine that France was famous for along with their beautiful nights.

Outside you could hear the sound of horses galloping and all manner of balls flying about, because this school was posh and loved it when it came to posh sports especially British sports.

"Class, you may now go now" the person that was their teacher said and everybody got up at a very leisurely pace and walked to their next large classroom, after all, what's the point in trying to get there on time, you would never be punished.

Some people even never showed up to their next class and spent most of the school year just chatting with their friends and making connection with other children of prominent families.

Thank goodness that, that guy wasn't in his next class and he could relax, his next class was art and they had a very famous art instructor teaching them and as he stared at his glamour new drawing board, he wondered how much the model was getting paid, because judging by how her skin was glowing like the rest of them due to eating very good food, it was enough to live very comfortably.

The teacher was great, although some of the students were more interested in looking at the models body and picturing what she would be like in bed than actually drawing her.

They were all provided with the latest art equipment and tools, all brand new and each student had their own with their names engraved on them in gold leaf ink.

Kuon estimated that if he were to sell all his art equipment, he would make a hefty sum of money not that he needed it.

They class was also provided with refreshments and were giving full permission to go, if seeing a woman's body made any of them feel uncomfortable.

Barely anybody left.

The next lesson was sports, he found it funny that when he shirt was taken off, he got so many disappointed looks when instead of round breast being revealed it was flat as board, just like them. It was a good thing it wasn't swimming, that it didn't require him to take of his boxers and change into new one's or that would hard to get out of.

The sport was golf, you would think they were all a bunch of old man with the way every guy in the guy looked so into it.

That day, he learnt what extreme golf was and he was still jumpy from the fast golf balls whizzing everywhere. His own father had purchased his own golf equipment for him while others preferred to bring their own from home.

He had no idea how to play the sport but the instructor was more than happy to help him, despite how dangerous he turned out to be equipped with a golf club that almost took the instructors head clean off.

Crockie, was a lot more easier for him since he had grown up, riding a horse, and it was so easy that it wax breathing for him, he was given a horse and a equipment since he had yet to purchase his own, he saw that other had actually brought their own horse to the academy to ride, because they refuse to ride the horses that were provided from them.

Not only was the transportation expensive to transport all those horses everyday but who cares when your rich as hell?

Apparently he was become quiet a formidable opponent, on a horse and his skills seemed to irritate the other's.

He suppose it was time to go toilet, that's what a human would do, personally he never felt the urge to release waste but he was told that such a thing was one of the basic human things to do and since he was acting like a human, as a result, he usual went into a stall and waited a bit before coming out and washing his hands.

But it seemed it wasn't his day today, because he didn't notice the boys in the toilets clear out as soon as they saw him.

No.

They cleared out as soon as they saw the person behind him.

All the guys quickly exited the room, it was hard to miss the hurrying people when they were right in your face but he thought nothing of it until he got a stall but instead being able to open it, he suddenly found himself grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall opposite it.

Kuon eyes widened in shock, as he got a face full of the same guy who had been looking at him weirdly from the start.

This was not good.

"Has anybody ever told you how truly beautiful you are?" The guy said, making him blink, as he came uncomfortable close to him. "You look so much like a girl that it's laughable, I believe I've fallen for you" touching a stunned Kuon sides. "Your hips are so thin just like a girl" he touched his arms. "Your fingers there so small compared to mine" before touching his chest. "But your chest is all wrong, the shape of your mouth is all wrong and so is your eyes but your voice is cute and even though we're this close to each other, I didn't feel any friction between us." Before leaning in and saying.

"Are you really a boy?"

"Of course!" He said, finally finding his voice and trying to shove the teenager aside but the guy won't budge.

"Even your strength is so weak, it's adorable" The guy said, before saying. "You know, I usually go for girls but I've never bedded a guy before, I suspect if imagine you with breasts than I could easily do with you"

Wait, what!? Kuon was convinced he heard wrong, did this guy just say he was going to sleep with him and not in that, two guys sleeping in the same room but not in the same kind?

The guy than reached out his hand and went to unbutton his shirt and Kuon had a enough.

Something just activated in his mind and his human mask gave way.

The something that he hid behind a human mask, he never forgot his true nature, when your born in a pretty twisted way from dissections and the person who was supposed to teach you, what's right and what was wrong, was a criminal scientist on the run.

But ever since coming here, he had been forced to bury that part of him to take on a human persona but now it sprung right back up as a defence mechanism.

He didn't struggle.

"Ooh, so your not going to struggle and call out for help?" The guy said, "It's too bad, I was hoping to hear that cute voice etched in terror but you really are a boy aren't you?"

"Remove" He said.

"What?" The guy said, he swore he heard something.

"I said remove that hand from my shirt" Kuon said, his eyes were no longer friendly but that of a wild beast and that beast was very hungry at the moment as he said.

"Or I'll cut it off for you"

A shiver ran down his spine, and the guy felt alarm bells go off in his mind, in that moment of hesitancy, the tables were turned with strength that he didn't look like he even possessed in his body and Kuon was the one suddenly pushing the guy against the wall.

"You make me sick." Kuon said, pressing in closer. "I may look like I girl but I assure you behind this face is are the largest fangs you have ever seen, and I hope I would never have to show you that it's not just for show." Crushing the guys own arms easily, not that the guy noticed since he was too busy turning pale.

Kuon released the guy who flopped down.

"Come near me again, you piece of shit and I will not let you off with just a warning" He said, he grabbed his fallen bag and kicked the door, all those who were near the stall, immediately made a way for him once they saw his eyes.

Neither of them had any idea that the toilets weren't as empty as they thought, because in one of the stall, was another Prince at the academy.

"oh, so the little kitty had tiger claws?"

And scene!

Next chapter, some time goes by and the class has a new mass assignment, they had to produce a musical of a movie and the winning class gets a special mystery prize. Review? Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kuon, know his school life could have been amazing if it wasn't for the Princes of each class popping in and taking a sudden interest in him, apparently taking down a Prince was a big thing here.

A 'Prince' is usually the most wealthiest and most influential person in each class, and people feared them because of that, but because he had apparently taken down a 'Prince' without receiving major backlash, he had become the new 'Prince' of this class.

And that meant, other rich and very influential students had free reign to stick their noses into his personal life and randomly come into his classroom whenever they felt like it, just to 'talk' to him.

Not only did he unknowingly become friends with a very annoying group of people, but the former Prince had taken to latch onto him like a sad puppy that somebody just kicked.

It takes a certain kind of special person to ignore all the craziness happening all around you.

Half the time, he found himself questioning why he was staring at an outdoor meat cooker in front of him, while a bunch of them huddled around it and served themselves with some roasted meat, in the middle of the very classroom!

If you ignore the group, he thought life would be easier for him.

But no.

No matter how hard he tried, he always ended up getting dragged into the group somehow, and getting stuck in all the craziness that came with it.

But it was fun.

He had to admit, he went to places, he didn't even know existed and he made friends even though he would never openly say that to their faces.

The year flow by in a haze and before he realized it, four years had flow past, he was a senior and he would be graduating in a month time.

That girlish 15 year old that was in his awkward stages of his youth was no longer looking so girly, the first to change was his height, it had occurred to him that he had miscalculated when it came to boys his 'age' height, he had never actually interacted with a guy from his age group before until that first day of school, so he didn't actually know how small he looked compared to the rest.

However he could finally compare himself with what he should, look like, for a guy his age and it was a good thing, he was supposed to be in the middle of puberty.

The next to go was naturally his voice, after observing his chosen targets, he took note that a voice didn't just suddenly change overnight and there were actually stages, it should take months for a voice to finally adjust and become deeper.

Once he had got that right, he then began the process of breaking his voice little by little, it was unnoticeable at first which was natural but eventually people started to notice, and thus the stage which he classed as the 'shame' stage came into effect, the fellow males around you who have yet to undergo it or have already done so, made fun of him and tried to make him use his voice more for a good laugh.

Then came the pimp stage which wasn't really that bad, there were lots of creams for someone like him to use that would perfectly covered it up, and then he began to slowly adjust his body measurements, when Holidays like Summer Holiday came about, he could adjust it even more without somebody growing suspicious.

He stuck with his stick like body, but it became taller and packed more muscle to the point where, he actually needed to bend when he passed through regular sized doorways.

As a result, he was one of the tallest guys in school currently and he was always picked, when it came to sports especially if it was running.

What with having a father as tall as Lord Vidal, a man regarded for his height, it was no wonder he would grow into his heritage eventually.

He no longer looked so much like Kyoko, it was rather a strange mix of his father and the girl, not that neither of them know or ever heard of Kyoko Mogami.

There was one more month left until graduation, and things were really laxed more than normal, already there was talk about what students would do the moment they graduated, someone had said that they would cracked open a bottle and have an alcohol party, other's said they were going to spend several months on their own private beach.

"Students" Their homeroom teacher said, and all the chattered stopped.

"I have announcement to make"

Ch 5: 5 Million euro's.

"As you are all aware, you all will be graduating in a month time" The teacher said, and practically the whole class gave a whoop. "The teachers have discussed this and we all agreed that for the last month of your school lives, we would do something special for it"

They all blinked, they were going to do something instead, instead of sit here and pass the time away by whatever they could think of?

"All the Senior home room teachers have decided to let you all graduate in a big way" The man said, "We've decided to do one last project before you leave. We've decided that all four classes will be graduating in Japan, Tokyo to be exact."

"Seriously!?" Somebody said.

"I've love clothes from Tokyo, the Japanese have such a cute style!" Another person said.

"I heard Japanese girls are cute and petite" Some guy said.

"However it's not all play, you will be taking part in a big budget musical movie" The man said, making some people look like they were dreading singing while others were happy to be movie and have their shot at stardom. "Now, you are free to sit this one if you don't want to go but bare in mind, all your peers will be in Tokyo enjoying everything that Japan has to offer. You need to have your parents or guardian, to sign the permission slip and the fee for this once in a life-time opportunity is the low price of 5 million euros"

And Kuon coffee want everywhere.

"Is there something wrong, Master Vidal?" A passing Butler said.

Of course there was! 5 million Euros, just for a month in Tokyo!? Do you know how many families would come out of poverty with that amount!? He wanted to shout, and were they all really going to throw that much away on, this one trip but instead said, "The Coffee is too hot"

"Please, forgive me Master Vidal. Next time I will watch the temperature" The man blustered, taking his cup and plate while a maid went to clean up his spill and coming back with a fresh cup.

Everybody else either didn't notice his 'spill' or just didn't care, as they all faced the front, they didn't even blink at the price nor did they think it was a lot at all.

"That's so cheap" Somebody said.

"Is it really okay for it to be that low?" Another person said.

"If the price is that low than I just have to go" Another person said.

Meanwhile Kuon was not looking forward to his father face when he told him about the price of the trip, surely the man would have a heart attack.

The teacher than passed around the permission slips for the trip on luxurious clearly more expensive paper.

"And with this, you may now all go home" He said, as everybody got up at their own leisurely pace and took their bags and began to exit the classroom, he tried his very best to avoid a certain group of people and he ran the moment he heard somebody's voice.

His ride was waiting for him outside, just like the rest of the limousines, it had become routine for him to run in as soon the door was opened and the driver was quick to speed off, before the other's could follow.

An hour later he was back home, dreading for the meeting with his father, hours flew by so fast as he wondered how he was going to break the price to the man without him having a stroke right there.

Sure he would love to go to Japan, see how the Japanese lived and their culture, it would be amazing, graduating in a foreign country, but than again, being in such a foreign country meant that everybody had to stick in groups or they would all get lost and most likely robbed.

And there were some people here, he really did not want to be dependent on, on this trip.

"Young Master, Kuon. Your father is waiting for you in the dining room" A Butler said, and he had never felt so more horror from those words before.

"Young Master, Kuon?" The Butler said, his masters son wasn't looking too good.

"Tell my father, I will be there in five minutes" Kuon said, quickly trying his best to compose himself.

"...Yes, Young Master" The man said, before exiting the room for the young master to dress and to inform the master.

And just like he said, it truly did take five minutes to get dressed because he appeared at the doorway in his dinner suit in the dining room in five minutes, his father waiting for him.

"It's unlike you to be late for dinner" His father said, "Your usually here before me" watching as his son sat down in his usual seat.

"The time just got ahead of me, father, that's all" Kuon said, he suspiciously didn't meet the man's eye.

"Is that so?" The man said, his tone putting him on edge before saying. "So how was school? Did anything interesting happen, after all, you are graduating next month."

He had hit the bullseye.

Kuon brief pause gave it all away.

"Leave" The man said, and the servants in the room left, and once he was sure, they had all truly left, he turned back to his son and said with a very bright smile.

"Kuon, what are you keeping from me?"

To Kuon, it was the scariest face he had ever seen and without him realizing it he was saying. "Today, the teacher told us, we would be doing a final project leading up to our graduation, it turns out we would be having our graduation in Tokyo Japan."

Now that got the man thinking, that didn't sound bad at all, of course he would come to Japan to see his son graduate but the reason, wasn't enough for Kuon to actually fight himself to keep it from him, unless..

"And how much will this cost, Kuon?" He said, a special air was around his own name that frightened him.

"It's5millioneuros" He mumbled.

"What was that, Kuon. Please speak louder, Kuon" his father said, saying his name twice.

"It's 5 million euros!" He said.

There was a pause and Kuon worried that he finally broke his father, when the man didn't reply back after a really long pause but he was surprised when he heard a chuckle.

Before his father went into full blown laughter.

"That's it?" The man said, surprising him. "You fought with yourself just for a measly 5 million? Kuon, do you know how much I pay every year just to send you to that school? Do you know how much, your very uniform cost me? Do you know how much it cost me, to provide you with equipment for school? Kuon, I've seen so many zero just to heat this whole house alone, that I've stopped being shocked at the mere mention of 5 million euros, everyday I receive big checks from the companies I own all around the world, I can definitely afford to dig a little bit into that."

"So your not going to have a stroke?" Kuon said, and the man blinked.

"Kuon, I may be middle-aged but I'm not old. I won't kick the bucket for a very long time" his father said, before the man's eyes softened and said. "Didn't I tell you that, because you're my son, I would spare no expense. I promised you, you would go to the best school in the country and you did. I promised you that I would provide you with everything you need in life and here you are, the perfect image of the next Lord Vidal." And they both know what he was really talking about it.

Of course the man noticed the modifications that he made to his own body and how he was changing his facial features to resemble him more.

"So go to Japan" His father said, "Go and have a good time, be with your friends and make sure to buy lots of souvenirs for me and don't forget to call your father, if anything happens or if you just need someone to talk to at night because you feel lonely at night."

And Kuon face went bright red while his father chuckled.

"And even though your 19, your still my baby boy"

"FATHER!"

However neither of them realized the impact Kuon presence will have in Japan.

After all, who wouldn't notice a little Kuu Hizuri walking around on the streets of Japan?

And scene!

Next chapter, Kuon hands in his portion of money and the whole class, each make their own way to Japan, Japan suddenly finds itself being flocked by higher class teenagers who are more than eager to spend their money here, along with terrible attitude to match, not to mention the shock that Japan receives when one of the students appear to be a mini Kuu Hizuri look a like while the man is also in Japan. Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: I'm sorry but I don't have to time to go over this, it's midnight and I need sleep.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kuon reluctantly acted like the rest of the class, the next day, placing 5 million euro's on the teacher's desk as if it was nothing to him, his father drove the bank after dinner because nobody would allow you to withdraw that amount without having confirmation of identity and amongst other things.

The next day, he was taken out to buy some new clothes for his trip to Japan, there was no doubt in his mind that his other classmates were out shopping as well so they appeared better than everybody else, if they were styling so why doesn't he style also plus it would be so weird to see him in regular clothes if anybody around him were clearly wearing the very best material's money can buy.

Everybody was supposed to make their own way to Japan, there was no way they were going with the public so everybody was either taking their private planes or yayuts, and he was no exception.

That day, Japan found itself invaded by helicopters and boats, leading to teenagers walking around on the streets, behind them were their personal maids or butlers who carried their bags.

The inhabitants of Japan, didn't know what was going on but they were interested in finding out who these highly dressed teenagers were and what they were doing here, because they all heard English.

But the true shock had yet to come because at 12 am on the nose, a black limousine pulled up a very luxurious hotel, just like the rest that same day but what was different about it was who walked out.

He wore a white t-shirt which had clearly been pressed, his jacket was made out of very high quality leather, his black leather jeans looked extremely expensive and his boots looked to be the price of a small house.

Clearly he was the son of somebody.

But what draw most people attention to the point that they gasped was his face, they saw they were staring into a much younger version of Kuu Hizuri.

Ch 6: The Wealthy Kids come out to play

Kuon unaware of the shocking reaction he was getting from all those who he passed as he went into the high class hotel, why should he care, he was sure the Japanese started at anybody who comes out of limousine.

It never even crossed his mind that his father alternate self was just a few blocks away and soon will be hearing at the young man who was looking a bit too much like him to be comfortable.

The hotel was Luxurious as expected of a five star Hotel and he was immediately treated with respect as Servants rushed out to get his bags and take it up to his appointed room. The staff had pictures given to them of people who 'needed' their special attention which meant he was on the list.

Several of the servants stared at him when they walked passed but he didn't notice he was too busy trying to get a certain guy of his back.

"Kuon, my love. Let's go a beautifu-URK!" That was the sound of Kuon downing the guy, everyone else pretty much stepped over the guy since they were used to seeing him unconscious while the rest namely the staff of the hotel and other visitors were wondering what to do and if they should interfere.

They all explored their new rooms while they waited for others to show up, Kuon felt like his new room should awe him, make him congratulate Japan on a Job well done but he couldn't do that because of a simple fact.

His room was not only bigger but it was much nicer too, he was sure the other's felt the same as well and weren't too impressed with their own bedrooms.

When everybody arrived, a mass text was sent out, for them all to meet in a special room, in that same room two other classes which they all recognized were also there and Kuon felt like growning when a certain duo turned around and waved at him, one sluggishly while the other one looked like somebody drugged his food before he came because his hand was a complete blur.

"So you came Kuon!" Makary Michalski sad, he was the Heir to the Michalski fortune which was a very big group in Poland and they were well respected all around the world, he had a youth glow about him, he had really light brown hair and eyes, but don't be fooled by his innocent smile, this guy was 19 and was actually a devil in sheep skin underneath that face, he was nicknamed the two faced Prince.

"*yawn* I want to go back to bed" Vittore Fracastoro said, heir to the Fracastoro fortune which was mostly based in Italy but have dozens of branches elsewhere. He had black untamiabled hair and was nicknamed the sleepy Prince, because you could usually find him at his desk asleep until another Prince came along and kicked him awake or a teacher.

Kuon wondered how Vittore even accepted to go on this trip, wouldn't he have been better off spending the last month of his school years wasting away in his own bed?

"Oh, my god it's the three Princes" Some girls said, "I'm suddenly glad that I came on this trip!"

"I know there so good looking! How do you they all still single!?" Another girl said, "Well no matter this trip I'm going to bag one of them. You know what they say, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach"

"Or other ways" Another girl added suggestively and all three of them giggled.

The three unaware that they had become steak to a pack of hungry wolf girls who were desperate to snag one of them by the end of the month.

They all felt shivers run down their spines, as Vittore own homeroom teacher, Madam Mirabelle, she was a several times award winning Novel Writer and she was known for her script behind some of Hollywood's massively successful films.

"Everyone, please quieten down" She said, in English with a French accent and they all did, since she actually had power in her words along with money, lots and lots of money. "Now than, to start off with, I'm sure you all know the teachers here, we are going to be kind of like your guardians for this trip, we are here to make sure, not only will you all be treated with the respect you deserve while on this trip but there will be no complications while you're here." And than the door opened and large group of people came inside all holding several boxes that look expensive.

She than explained. "I want you all to take one, inside will be badge that you should wear at all times and make sure it's visible at all times, these badges let's the city know that you're an important guest. Once you put these on you are free to explore the city, we will all meet a Restuant that will be sent to each of your phones, along with directions."

And they all didn't need to be told twice, they wanted to go outside and explore Japan. They would have attacked the servants to give them their badges faster but they were civilised and were patient when, one by one they were each given their own.

However Kuon finally realised the stares he got was not normal when some guy stared at him with wide eyes for two minutes before pulling himself together and handing his badge to him.

What was that all about? He wondered, not seeing how the guy went with his fellow co-workers to discuss the boy who looked like Kuu Hizuri.

"Hey, are you coming?" Makary said.

"Coming where?" He said.

"I saw this cute little cake shop on the way here, and I thought we could go" Makary said, like it there was no problem with that.

And Kuon was wondering why would they think he would go willingly to cake shop with them of all people when he heard.

"Oh, Kuon!"

"Let go" He said, quickly acting like he never heard the guy and was pretty fast in getting out of the door before his stalker could catch up to him.

The two Princes, were quick to follow behind him until Kuon remembered, he had no idea where he was going and let Makary take the lead.

It was really hard to ignore all the staring that happened, as the three of them walk by all those regular Japanese people.

"Here we are!" Makary said, stopping in front of a simple looking bakery shop. "man, it looked better from afar" clearly the place needed some remodeling.

"I hope they got comfortable chairs" Vittore said, so he could sleep in it.

"I doubt it" He said, as all three of them came in through the door, the scent of heavy sugar hit them like a tiddle wave and they found themselves staring a group of female Japanese women in cute maid costumes.

"Welcome, masters" One of the girls said, and all their eyes were drawn to her short skirt.

"I'm so glad I came to Japan" Makary whispered as he put on an innoncent smile.

While the women in café were shocked the gorgious young men who stepped into the café in which they never saw before until now.

That's when the girl noticed the badges they were wearing, it was the flag of Japan but it was clearly very expensive looking.

Instantly she know what that badge meant along with the individuals who wore it and paled.

These three guys were the children of somebody special.

"P-Please let me show you to your tables" she said, moving quickly while the three moved leisurely towards her, her co-workers were giving her a raised eyebrow until they saw the badge and they too pale in recognition.

They were given the cleanest table in the whole building and were served by a very nervous waitress.

They all ordered something, that looked expensive and when they took a bite out of it, none of them were impressed by the flavor, not only did they have to wait for ten minutes but the presentation as a whole was lacking and they didn't even want to get into the common cheap ingredients used in their cakes.

None of them finished their cakes but they got it to go, and sent the rest to each of their hotel rooms, they all paid easily for theres but they left not impressed.

"That sucked" Vittore said.

"For one, I fully agree with you" Makary said, as they existed the shop and began to walk down the street. "What is with the Japanese and small portions? If I'm going to pay that much for something so small than at least make it taste in half as good as what I'm used to. Let's see if we could pick up on some cute Japanese chicks and go to bar. My parents would freak out if they found out I want to a Bar and tried commoners alcohol, let's go there"

And since Kuon had nothing better to do, he thought he would go along with it, of course he wouldn't actually drink but Makary seemed to be the only one in the small group that actually know where they were going and if he broke off he would be in the busy streets of Japan were he hardly know the Language.

And as they walked down the street passed, a certain building, where they got more stares as they walked by, trying to pick out who was cute enough to hang out with them and be seen with them.

It just so happened that the location that they picked to find cute girls happened to be around the same spot as LME.

And what a shock, it was for one Kuon Hizuri and Yukihito Yashiro who had just come back from a photoshoot to find a young Kuu Hizuri walking around.

And scene!

Next chapter, as Kuon visits become more frequent, random people keep popping up, like one Lory Takarada who was taking a little too much interest into his life. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

Kuon Hizuri blinked owlishly at the sight of a much younger looking version of his father walking passed him in jeans, he couldn't quite believe his eyes and he was sure he wasn't the only one as even Yashiro was gapping at the young man who seemed not to notice all the acting talents staring at him like he was a newly discovered animal.

Kuon didn't know how long he had been staring at his back for, all he needed right now was for the guy to turn around and look at him, make eye contact, you can tell a lot about a person from merely eye contact.

Did this guy have plastic surgery or was that genuinely his face?

If so, what did it mean for him?

Once the guy had left, he wasted no time in proceeding to do the fastest walk of his life, all the way to the President's office and more importantly he needed to find his father.

Later he would come to regret not going after that young man and taking pictures.

Ch 7: Bars and Clubbing, the unexpected Young Kuu.

Kuon Vidal, was completely unaware of the ruckus he caused or that he would be seeing wealthy complete strangers very soon, that seemed a bit too interested in him to be normal, stood in a large crowd of people, trying to pick who he should hit on first, the people walking passed weren't that bad looking at all.

Several students seemed to have also come across here and were walking back to their rooms with a ton of shopping bags with airs of pure superiority.

"Okay men. We've trained for this" Makary said.

While the other two wondered when they had trained for this.

"Operation, find hot girls and go clubbing with them, is a go" Makary said, "Let's move out" and all three moved out.

Kuon was surprised that he was actually going along with it, instead of walking away and finding some food joint until nighttime came.

Now what would a guy find pretty?

He had seen loads of examples of guys hitting on girls they liked, some even go after more than just one girl so he had a good basis of what he should find pretty, or what duchebags would find look worthy.

He spotted his first target or targets, it was a group of older females, they were incredibly small though, like the rest of surrounding people, just what did the Japanese eat to get so small?

Trying to act like he actually got game and actually cared about what was going on around him, he made sure he looked nice before approaching the women and saying in good enough Japanese.

"Hello"

What? It's not like there was any pressure to learn Japanese, so he could get away with it, he know for a fact that most of the guys around him only learnt enough to pick up chicks.

The three women's eyes were wide as they looked at the guy who looked like the famous Superstar Kuu Hizuri.

"Are you three lovely ladies busy?" He said, with a pleasant smile on his face. "If not would you like to go to bar with me? I want to get to know each of you."

A beat of silence passed and he was worried that he had gone extremely wrong somewhere.

"YES!" All three of them said, suddenly clinging to him, who did not want to go on a possible date with a much younger version of Kuu Hizuri and the best part...

There was no wedding ring in sight!

It was a younger and married less Kuu Hizuri!

Apparently the surrounding women thought so too, because suddenly Kuon found himself being asked out from both sides, from women who were a bit too eager to touch him.

For the first time ever, his running came in handy, Kuon know what he had to do, he had practice for this, he had seen it in movies.

He ran like hell.

"He ran away!" One woman said. "After him!"

And thus began the chase of Kuon life, when he looked back he saw that his little group had gained momentum and not only that but more women.

The surrounding people who didn't join in where amazed by the scene in front of them.

He found Mayak and Vitorre quickly, they both had a small amount of girls surrounding them.

"Kuon!" Mayak said, in English seeing his fellow Prince and then he saw the large crowd of women.

The very large crowd of women.

Both of them started running.

The girls left beside merged with the large group.

"HOLY SHIT, KUON!" Mayak yelled, "I ASKED YOU TO BRING A COUPLE OF GIRLS NOT A MOB!" He shouted, as he ran for his life, using muscles that he never know he had, he wasn't going to die here.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I TURNED OUT POPULAR IN JAPAN!" Kuon said, why did he attract so many women!? He was just hoping that one would go to the bar with him!

"I'm so tired" Vitorre said, slowing down.

"NO, DON'T SLOW DOWN, ON ME MAN! YOU HAVE TO BE STRONG OR YOU WON'T MAKE IT OUT OF THE GROUP ALIVE!" Mayak said, before he spotted their salvation.

A local bar.

All three of them ducked inside the building, the crowd wanted to follow, but you know in places like this, there is always a limit to the number of people that can enter the bar, and that was their saving grace, apart from having to deal with clingy females, there wasn't that many that were allowed to go in.

The rest just either went home or waited until they showed their faces on the street.

"So this is what a commoners bar looks like" Mayak said, it smelled of smoke and alcohol, he sat down and had to show his ID to the checker, but the person in charge clearly didn't believe him but the moment that person saw the badge, his attitude did a complete one-eighty and the man offered all three of them free drinks on the house.

So currently they were all sitting in front of a free glasses of Alcohol.

Of course, this wasn't the first time, they had all seen Alcohol before or even tried it, when your rich it doesn't matter if you're the legal age or not, you just know that the kitchen is always stocked with some kind of booze or somebody snuck some into class and got wasted.

Kuon personally never saw the appeal to Alcohol, it tasted bad and lot's of people ended up throwing up everywhere, and the morning hangover was the worst.

But even he had to admit, he had never tried cheap alchole before and he was pretty sure, neither Vitorre or Mayak had either.

Not surprisingly Vitorre was the first to go because it looked warm in his hand and maybe it would help him on his mission to sleep through a whole year without interruptions.

The young man took a sniff, surprised to actually smell something from the class since he was used to having odorless alcohol before downing it in one shot.

They waited.

Vitorre eyes went round before getting up, rushing to find the nearest toilet to puke in.

Leaving both Mayak and Kuon to look at their cups wearily, while the sound of Vitorre puking filled the building.

Usually it took them a couple of hours before they ran to the toilet to barf...

They both pushed their drinks away and decided it was best to leave it, clearly their refine tastes couldn't handle it and decided to hit the dance floor with a sober mind set.

Vitorre came back looking like hell had washed over him and immediately spent his time sleeping on a comfortable enough seat even though it wasn't exactly clean.

The music was upbeat and Kuon found himself dancing with two girls at the same time...

It was either that or get sexually harassed by six girls at the same time.

Afternoon quickly turned into night and the best part was, they were all still sober when dinner time arrived.

Kuon, found that numbers were dumped on him by foreign Japanese girls that were way to clingy, it was a good thing he was gone, before they could ask for his phone number.

Meanwhile Mayak managed to wake a sleeping Vitorre up from his nap, they used Google Maps to find their way back to the hotel of course in disguise, other students were also arriving back from a busy day to shower and change into their dinner clothes.

Or as he liked to call it, the 'I'm better than you' clothes.

Meanwhile the Hotel staff found themselves being employed by students to get them looking their best for just one night, already Kuon could hear the sound of a thousand hair sprays and jewelry boxes being opened.

He was probably one of the few who didn't have somebody to help him, get ready and know how to look his best all by himself.

His suit was one of those classic suits, that you usually see in a James Bond movie, for the money he spent on this, he better look just as high as the price.

He wasn't the only one strutting their stuff in an expensive suit when they came out of the room, and the girls looked really nice and high classed, each one wearing some kind of diamond on them.

Limousine were waiting for them outside once the appointed time had gone passed, there was eight all together but some of the students had rented their own limousines to pick them up since they didn't want to share.

Kuon was out before a certain guy got dressed, he would do everything possible to avoid him at the dinner party.

He rode with several girls and two other guys in one limousine, they arrived at a grand restaurant, high class music filled the air and everybody who came out of the buildings either wore some kind of giant diamond on their neck or was wearing a rolex watch.

It was the perfect place if you wanted to pick a target to rob, Kuon couldn't help but think.

He walked inside and followed his fellow classmates, just as expected from the grand décor of the outside, the inside was impressive but none of the others seemed to that impressed by the design that the government spent millions doing.

Well, he supposed, if you were than, you clearly have never seen the amount of money to make this place in your own hands.

There was a sign that said 'Blue Phoneix Academy' in elegant writing, they all wore their badges, so it was easy to locate them all, they were all directed to a special wing in the restaurant, their own private sector separate from the other guests.

They even had their own curtain to separate them.

However in all his inspection of the place, he never once noticed that one of the tables he crossed held three people, he wouldn't have cared if not for the fact that one of them looked like a blonde haired clone of his father.

Kuon entered the section and quickly noticed that all the menu's had their names on it so he had to find his own, it took him time but he finally found his own and sat down in a highly comfortable chair.

Already waiters were flocking in trying to fill everybody's orders, and making sure that everything was great for this very important guests.

"Honey..." Julie Hizuri said, after a long time of staring at the young man who walked passed them.

"Yes, Julie..." Kuu Hizuri said, his eyes trying to drill the image he was seeing into his head, no matter how unbelievable it was.

"Why am I looking at a much younger version of you?"

And neither Kuu or Lory Takarada know the answer to that.

And scene!

Next chapter, Lory, Kuu and Julie try to find out more about the young man, they find out that he's actually a wealthy Lord's Son, they are also shocked that apparently his name is Kuon. Review/ fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: Finally I found it!

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kuu, Julie and Lory continued to stare at the young man not that far from them who, seemed to not notice their own heavy gases as they tried to get a better look at him.

All they could see was the side of his face, because he was facing half away from them but that still didn't stop them from trying to burn his face into their minds.

They would have all gotten up and walked towards them, heck they would have all lifted their table up and dumped themselves right beside him, if it meant they could get a better look at him, but they weren't so focused on him, to not know the young man was in the secluded section.

Wait, what?

"I can't believe this!" One woman said, looking at the crowd of teenagers not that far away from them, living it up in the secluded section, although they were all dressed very nicely, her arrogance got the better of her and turned to her fat lump of a husband and said. "Honey, why can't we sit in the secluded section like the rest of them, their just children, sitting here makes us look poor"

And from the looks of him, he looked like the kind of man, who would give his sweetheart anything she want and called a waiter over to fix the problem, of course he was a bit annoyed that nobody immediately rushed over to his side, to wait on him hand and foot like usual.

"May I help you sir?" A waiter said.

Ch 8: The children of Lords and nobles are more important than you.

"Yes, I would like to upgrade me and my sweetheart to the secluded section" The man said, with arrogance in his tone, making sure everybody heard him.

"And kick out those children" His wife added, if somebody was going to be in the special section it was going to be her.

"Sure, poppy" the man said, before adding. "And can you kick out those teenagers, my poppy might be put off by all those children around her"

Those 'Children' were either ignoring him or making sure to ask a waiter for the man's name and what company he owns so they could buy it and fire him.

Everybody seemed surprised when the waiter said.

"I'm sorry, sir but I cannot do that" the waiter said, and you just know he was enjoying the look of shock on their faces.

"But why!?" The man's wife said, turning an interesting shade of purple, where was the manager? She demanded to speak to him!

"Because, those 'children' as you call them." The man said, "Are more important than you. They are the children, of the top business from all over the world, most of them are born into immense wealth, so unless you can out pay them in terms of how much they are paying here today, I suggest you keep quiet tonight, sir."

Outraged by the man's tone, the man said. "We will see about that, how much are they paying? I'll out pay them and have your job"

"Very well, sir" the waiter said, walking away and coming back with a check, he placed the piece of paper on top of the table for both them to see.

However the moment their eyes met set the zero's on the check, both of them pailed, they had never seen so many zeros in the lives!

"I-It can't be!" The man said.

"IT'S A FAKE!" The women said.

"I assure you, madam and sir, the restaurant has verified it with the bank and there is money there" The waiter said, "So this is what you have to match, so I'm waiting for you to pull out a check and make a higher offer, sir."

And the women looked to her husband, who became mysteriously quiet, while still staring at the zero's on the check in disbelief and said. "H-Honey, you can out pay this right?"

 _Like hell I can!_ The man thought, half of what he was seeing was how much his whole business was worth in total. To even try to outmatch this, would put him not only in bankruptcy but in huge debt, a debt that would make sure he would spend the rest of his life worked to the bone, to pay it off.

There will be no glamorous retirement for him.

"And that's what I thought." the waiter said, "So unless your words can hold more power here tonight, than those 'Children' as you call them. I suggest you be polite and be quiet and allow me to do my job, sir. I am waiting on the future leaders of this world, I do not appreciate you distracting me from doing my job." And with that, the man was gone, gone into the crowd of apparently highly important teenagers, who were clearly worth more than all they were.

Meanwhile Kuu, Julie and Kuu were shocked at what they just heard and witness.

That man, the waiter just brushed off was a well known businessman who was worth millions and he was treated so poorly by a mere waiter.

This meant that the young people near them, were actually stinging rich to the point, they literal could afford to walk on money everywhere they went?

Didn't that mean Kuu's look a like was actually the son of a very important man or women, or came from one of the top noble families in the world?

Kuon, motioned for one of the waiters to come to him, and one of the man immediately rushed over, raising eyebrows at his speed, he never moved that fast while serving them.

"Are you ready to order, sir" the man said.

And for the first time, the young man opened his mouth, they all couldn't help but imagine the voice of a young Kuu Huzuri, but they were all surprised to hear a voice that seemed to be struggling with the Japanese language and was heavily accented, showing his foreign heritage.

Which just so happened to be French.

"I want the Soupe à l'oignon with a Cassoulet on the side and a glass of sparkling water" The young man said, the French words were absolutely perfect coming out of his mouth, and it seemed a lot more natural than the rest of that sentence which was said in Japanese.

"Right away, sir" The waiter, said, ready to shout orders in the kitchen as fast as possible.

"I didn't know you spoke French?" One of the girls from the other class said, in English. "And so well, as well"

"Well, I was born and raised in France. English is more of a second language to me, while Japanese is something that I have a lot of improving to do since there isn't a lot of pressure to learn the language" he said, confirming to three people that he was indeed French, his English was a lot better than his Japanese.

"Don't I know it" One of the girls to his right said, letting out a laugh. "I used to have English three times a week, and I used it to escape from my teacher but now I'm glad I learnt English."

"I did the same thing" Another girl said, happy that she wasn't the only escaping from her instructors as a child.

And neither Kuu, Julie and Lory could describe the air around the table, hell, the air around each table.

But if they could, they would describe it as one word.

Superiority.

Even though they all shared one room, it was like that part of the room was living in a completely different reality than the one they were living in, when it shouldn't be the case, since they were all rich here.

It was like the rich looked down on the poor.

Their food had arrived and each one of them, showed their noble heritage by having the most elegant dinner they had all ever seen in their lives, who know that pork ribs could look so fancy in the hands of teenager?

Some of the other guests even started taking notes from the teenagers on how to be more, 'in your face' to poorer people.

And then they just started to talking about large money amounts like it was nothing, when they took notice of what other people were wearing, and how much it cost them, like a large diamond encrusted necklace or who personally designed their clothes for tonight.

No, they weren't imagining it.

There was indeed two world in one room, what they were seeing, where the lives of the crazy rich, mere teenagers suddenly looked so unapproachable.

All the teenagers suddenly finished their food with the grace of angels, and waited for the expensive wine to come out in full force and boy could they all hold their wine.

It was obvious to anyone that they were all no stranger to wine or alcohol, they all drunk like professional wine tasters who couldn't get drunk no matter how hard they tried.

They drank straight passed mid-night, before they all deemed they had enough and began to raise from their chairs, saying goodbye to one another with the politeness that had been hounded into them from a young age before they excused themselves from dinner.

And Kuon suddenly regretted not bringing his coat, when he saw the rain, he wondered if he could pop to the nearest clothes store and have them open for him to buy a new coat, but then again he would be leaving by limo so he could endure it.

Realizing the young man was leaving, Lory was the first one out of his seat, moving at a speed that shouldn't be impossible for a man his age but was possible because of his ridiculously long legs.

Lory realized, that he may never see the young man again if he let him disappear from his sight.

So imagine Kuon surprised when he felt somebody tap him on his shoulder, thinking it was a classmate or even a teacher, he turned around but he was surprised to see a man he had never seen before in his whole life, facing him.

Plus the man was taller than him, he briefly wondered who was taller, his father or this man.

"Wait" The man said, "What's your name?"

Kuon stared at the man, who was this man and where did he come from? More importantly how did this man have the guts to approach him, he was pretty sure, he was acting unapproachable like the rest of them.

"Kuon, Kuon Vidal, son of Lord Vidal" He answered, like he had been told, all those years ago, meanwhile Lory was shocked that this young man's name was also Kuon just like Kuu and Julie's son, what were the chances of that happening?

Did he just say that he was Lord Vidal own son?

The same Lord Vidal that was currently making a very big splash in terms of Japan's stock market, it was like the man was a one man army, taking over business left and right.

"Lory, Lory Takarada" Lory introduced himself. "I am currently the owner of a big Japanese based company LME" and there was no recognition in his eyes, and Lory couldn't help but feel disappointed that his name wasn't that famous abroad as he gave the young man his business card which was indeed very flashy. "And when I can, I like to recruit people, whether it's for a small modeling job or if I think you have hidden talent"

"I see.." Kuon said, looking very much like Kuu with his expression, to the point, that it was very shocking and the man himself, found himself doing a doubt take. "I'm sorry to inform you, Mr Takarada was it? That by the end of this month, I would be going back to my home country, and while I'm in Japan, I will rarely have time to even think about anything else " Like graduating Japanese style.

While Lory was surprised by his highly mature speech and conduct, clearly this young man had been groomed from a very young age, for high society.

He himself had to learn, when he started making serious money and what was expected of him.

"Well, that's too bad" Lory said, "I would have loved to sign you up as one as my talents" _mainly because I want to get your blood, no matter how long I look at you, you freak me out. How can you look so much like Kuu in his younger days? I want to find out the reason._ He inwardly thought, he know Kuu would never cheat on his wife, plus the young man was calling himself the son of some Lord.

Of course there was always that small possibility that the young man's father could be the missing link to why this young man looked so much like Kuu that was it was freaky.

He was hoping that he stumbled onto extended family of that family, but he wouldn't dare to get his hopes high.

"I'll think about it" Kuon said, he would sleep on it, plus there was this man in the corner that he had noticed for a quiet a while now, that looked like his father and was clearly not insane version of his own father, it was starting to freak him out.

"That's all I ask" Lory said, fighting off the urge to knock the young man out cold and drag him back to his office, to tie him up and interrogate him, but kidnapping a Lord son wouldn't go too well for him.

Again the young man's face was looking too much like Kuu to be comfortable, as he pocketed the card and said. "Goodbye Lory Takarada, this has been a very informative meeting" going to his fellow classmates.

Informative indeed.

Kuu eyes were still very much glued to the young man's back, and when he did finally peel his eyes away, he was met with the beaming smile of his own wife.

"Kuu, he looks so much like you!" Julie said, of course her husband would never cheat on her, she would skin him alive if he did that. "Isn't this great, we might have new family members! I wonder how old he is and how many presents I should get him"

Both Lory and Kuu know how much Julie wanted to discover new family.

But the real question was.

Was it possible that 'Lord Vidal' was actually related to Kuu?

And scene!

Next chapter, Kuon informs his father that his double is in Japan, and the musical begins. Review/ fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

"I see..." Gérald Vidal said, aka Lord Vidal, to think his double would be in Japan of all places, back then, he made it a mission to avoid that particular country like the plague.

Currently, he was back in France, sipping on a tropical drink while floating on a beach chair in one of the pools.

It was good to be stinking rich, he couldn't help but think, that and not have to worry about the Police busting through his door at every second of the day.

He should have been in America right now attending a meeting, but he had been traveling nonstop for two weeks, paying a visit to some of the Business's he happened to know, he barely ate or slept.

In the end, he pretty much told everybody he was going home and there powerful enough to stop him, he had switched his phone off so he didn't have to hear a woman's voice yelling in his ear about how disappointed she was in him and demanding he get back to work.

Only now, did he feel like he could handle the phone calls, so he was surprised to find, his son had called him so many times and decided to call him back.

He wasn't ready for the news about his Son apparently encountering his double in Japan.

Never could he had imagined he would become a blonde of all things.

"And you're sure, he looks exactly like me" He said, "You need to give me more information"

"Okay, father" Kuon said, in Japan, in his room before his expression grow distant as he said. "Kuu Hizuri, age 46, Hollywood actor-"

And his father just had to cut him off.

"Wait, Hollywood actor?" The man said, sounding really surprised, he never even entertained the thought of acting, he was too busy dissecting things to notice any interest in going into that field.

"One of Hollywoods best" Kuon said, knowing this was shocking to the man before saying. "Married to Supermodel Juliena Hizuri, father of famous model and actor Kuon Hizuri."

"Damn, what the hell have I been doing with my life?" The man said, shocked to hear that his other self-had such a full life, when he was cooped up in lab for basically his whole life. Was this how it would have turned out, if he never discovered the joys of dissection and never became obsessed with science?

Someone one came and refilled his glass with a polite bow.

On, second thought, he did not regret it one bit, he couldn't help but think as he sipped his juice.

What was not liked, about being waited on hand and foot?

"So all of them, now know, you exist" He said, and Kuon nodded, he didn't expect them to be the same building, where they were having their school dinner. "Be careful. They will no doubt try to find more information about you, so be on guard and I expect you to continue acting, of high nobility, after all, you are my son."

Which made him say.

"Yes, father"

Ch 9: The rich kids become actors?

It was ten in the morning when they all suddenly got knocks on their doors, and when they opened it, it was one of the Hotel servants informing them politely, that they were expected to appear at so and so address at twelve o'clock'.

This gave them all enough time to get ready, especially the girls who came out looking like they were about to do a photoshoot.

Kuon himself, made an effort to look good by wearing his new white, clearly expensive designer jeans, a gray top over it, over that, was a red striped shirt that wasn't buttoned up and over that was a sleeveless red puffed up coat, combined with his black hair and golden eyes, he would defiantly turn more than a few heads as he walked down the street.

He called for the limousine he had paid to get him around for a whole months, using his cellphone and texted the drive the address of where he wanted to pick him up and where his next destination would be, since he had some time before it reached 11 so by the time he was done, he was walking around for a bite, his badge shining brightly in the sun, as he went from store to store, buying things and having them personally delivered to his hotel room.

He had just gotten himself an ice cream when he headed to where the limo was supposed to pick him up, it was a very shocking day for the surrounding people when a teenager who looked like a black haired and golden eyed, younger version of Kuu Hizuri, walked towards a limousine.

The drive than proceed to get out and bowed, treating him with respect before letting the teenager in.

Kuon had long since gotten used to the stares that now seem to plague him everywhere he went, since he stepped foot in Japan, now knowing the reason behind it, he could actually ignore it, luckily, he had more than enough time to finish his ice cream when the Limousine parked in front of a very grand looking building.

There was a red carpet laid out right in front and Paparazzi stationed around, after all it wasn't every day that the children of very important and rich people, graced the soil of Japan.

The camera's where ready when the door opened, ready to capture who it was but nothing could have prepared them for Kuon, as he walked out looking very similar to Kuu Hizuri in his younger years of acting.

Camera flashed like crazy as he glided along the red carpet, busy on his phone as he ignored the questions thrown at him about his identity and why he looked so much like the famous actor Kuu Hizuri.

They would have followed him, if not for the fact the building was cut off to anybody who wasn't a student or who wasn't part of the staff members.

As soon as he walked into the building, several people turned to see his badge and they eyes lit up, regardless of how much his appearance shocked them.

"Blue Phoneix Academy?" One women said, surprisingly in English, dressed in a black business suit.

He nodded.

"Please follow me than" She said, and he followed her ignoring the stares he got sent his way as they came to a large door and she opened it and said. "Right this way." And he walked straight past her and into a massive large room which was surprisingly well furnished and really warm despite what you would expect.

On one side was a foot-long table full of cakes, chocolate, coffee and biscuits, several people were standing by, ready to ask if he would like something to eat and if he preferred anything that wasn't here so they could special order it for him.

He entered and found several other students, he barely recognized already inside, the majority had yet to make their way here, since they were used to working at a leisurely pace.

He took a seat, and immediately one of the people on standby came to him and said.

"Would you like anything, sir?"

"I would like some fresh lemon tea." He said.

"Right, away, sir" The guy said, hurrying to the nearest market to get the tea bags he requested.

Several more people began to pour in, in two hours, the room was filled to the brim of high class teenagers and adults.

"KOUN!" Said, a voice, he prayed he would never hear on this trip but unfortunately fate had it out for him.

Before Cain Bowman, the former prince of his class, could try to embrace him in a hug, Koun knee want right to his chin, knocking the guy unconscious, those who weren't used to it, were sweat dropping.

They further sweat dropped, when he asked if they could glue a chair to the ground, and slap some duct tape onto the unconscious person mouth and tie him up.

His face told them, he wasn't joking, so when Cain woke up, it was a blessing to all of them not to hear him at all.

Now if only, he could find a box big enough, so that he wouldn't have to see him at all...

The other Prince's sweat dropped seeing what happened to the former Prince, as they came in, they all could pretty much guess what happened.

It was no secret that the former Prince had been trying to get into Kuon pants, ever since the first day of school.

When it reached 1, the teacher had decided they had enough waiting for students and decided, those who came in late would have to ask their fellow students what they missed.

"Now, that most of you are here" Madam Mirabelle said, "Let's go over what the story will be about"

As everybody calmed down and gave their full attention, they were all excited to be treated like movie stars.

"We will do our own version of Greece" She announced, and everybody shouted their approval, when you have money to splash, it was easily getting the rights to Greece, for this to be treated as an official production. "Now, I will read the schedule"

And everybody leaned forward.

"On Monday, we will be doing singing rehearsal's, we will choose who is given which part." She began. "On Tuesday, we will go over the script to make sure everybody understands it. On Wednesday, we will do the choreography for the songs. On Thursday, it's your day, off, we recommend you spend the day practicing instead of shopping. Friday, you will get into hair and make-up and shoot a bit, this goes for Saturday and Sunday, as well. We will than repeat this until the last week, were it would just be shooting and when the shooting end's and we've put together, we will text you a viewing night. Think of it, as a present for your graduation"

And already a lot of them, were contacting their wardrobe designer, for designs for their big night, where they would be star's.

"Now, let's hand out the script, since we need to do it, first regardless of the schedule" She said, as lots of the staff began to hand them out to them, printed on posh paper, they all clearly saw each role on it in golden ink.

Once they were given out, she began to ask, who would be interested in certain key roles, and made those who wanted them to raise their hand up and tell everybody who they are and which class, so that the adult who was writing down the names for each role, could do so.

It was no surprise, that there were many girls who wanted roles as lead actress, while many guys wanted to be in the T-Bird, just to be seen filmed, wearing a leather jacket and be allowed to smoke indoors.

And not for the first time, did Kuon think how interesting Humans were.

#a day later at LME#

It would be a lie, if they all didn't think how shocking it was to find a possible relative to the Hizuri family, just casually walking down the streets, even Kuu still couldn't believe how much the boy looked like him.

And that boy was apparently nobility, so there was zero to no chance that he looked like that on purpose, the kid seemed pretty shocked to see him, the brief flash he got before the kid tried his best to hide it, told himself.

They had thought the name 'Kuon Vidal' would be easy to find but they were proven wrong, because he was of nobility there was a certain protection over what could be released to the public, plus the kid himself hadn't really done anything that gained media attention despite looking like the second coming of Kuu Hizuri.

All they know was that he was born in France and want to a world class school that spoke English despite being based in France.

There was also this post on a blog from a world-renowned musician, that the boy worked under, telling everybody how amazing it was to work 'with a rich kid who could say thank you', it went on to say how even though he taught the boy for a short time, he had been delighted every step of the way.

Extremely high praise, considering what the same musician wrote about other people, he had decided to take under his wing.

With such a lack of information, they were tempted to drive through the streets of Tokyo hoping to spot the kid, and talk to him, they would have done so if they weren't a hundred percent sure, they wouldn't be arrested because of their 'stranger' status, the boy had towards them.

All, they could do was pray the boy would take them up on the offer to come in and do some shooting, that was the only thing they could do right now.

But what were the chances of a boy born from nobility, walking through that door?

"Ah, sir" Sabastian said, walking through the door.

"One, Kuon Vidal, said you had work for him."

And all Lory and the others could think was.

 _HE'S HERE! YES!_

And scene!

Next chapter, Koun come's, becomes he wants help for his acting role from a profession talent agency and has to dodge questions about his family life Meanwhile everybody realizes just how talented 'Kuon Vidal' actually is. Review/fav and follow!

And scene!


	10. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
